This invention relates to a connector which is connectable to a mating connector at a projection supported by a spring portion.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP 2015-122189A (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 16, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector (not shown) which comprises a power terminal (additional member) 90 attached to a housing (not shown). The additional member 90 has regulation portions (armor portions) 910, resilient arms (spring portions) 920 and contact portions (projections) 930. The spring portions 920 extend from the armor portions 910, respectively, and the projections 930 are supported by the spring portions 920 to be movable, respectively. The connector is mateable with a mating connector (not shown) along an upper-lower direction (Z-direction). The mating connector comprises a power terminal 98 which has attached portions 982. When the connector and the mating connector are mated with each other, the power terminal 98 is received within the additional member 90, and the attached portions 982 are brought into contact with the projections 930, respectively. Thus, the connector is connectable to the mating connector at the projections 930 which are supported by the spring portions 920, respectively.
According to the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, in the mating process of the connector with the mating connector, the mating connector might be brought into abutment with the armor 910 so that the armor 910 is pressed to be deformed. When the armor 910 is deformed, the spring portion 920 and the projection 930 may be moved, and the power terminal 98 may not be brought into contact with the projection 930 as designed. Thus, connection reliability between the connector and the mating connector might be lowered.